The Saiyan Mage!
by MetaZero
Summary: This is the story of a boy from a far off world known as Planet Vegeta. He was sent to a planet called Earthland with a mission to destroy all life on the planet. But he didn't. One night when he was 11 he transformed into a giant ape called Oozaru and destroyed his village. Rated M for lemons that may happen.
1. Chapter I: The Grand Start

It was a dark and stormy night at the Heartfilia Mansion. A small boy around the age of 11 had run away from his village which was destroyed. He fell unconscious outside the mansion and in the morning a young girl named Lucy Heartfilia finds the boy outside so she goes inside to tell her mother. "Mommy. There's a boy outside alseep. He looks hurt." Lucy's mother, Layla goes outside and sees the young boy and takes him to the infirmary. A couple hours later the boy wakes up. "What the? Where am I?" He asks to himself when shortly Lucy comes in. "Goody you're awake." The boy slowly gets up on his feet when Layla then comes in. "Looks like our guest is finally up. What's your name young man?" The boy introduces himself. "It's Daiyo. Mark Daiyo." Both Lucy and Layla smile. "Would you like something to eat? I imagine your pretty hungry." Mark smiles and puts his hand behind his head. "I'm starving!" Lucy giggles at Mark's cheerful attitude.  
Soon dishes started piling up as Mark eats faster than anyone either Lucy or Layla have seen. Soon Mark finishes eating. "That was the best meal I've had in a while!" Lucy walks up to Mark and taps him on the shoulder. "Would you come outside and play with me?" Mark smiles brightly. "Sure." Mark and Lucy went outside to play and later that night they go inside the house. Layla walks up to Mark. "There's a spare room up on the second floor you may stay in." Mark smiles. "Thank you for your hospitality." Layla smiles back. "I'll take you to the room." Layla shows Mark up to the room where he'll stay for a while.

The next day.

Lucy comes up to Mark's room and sees him doing push-ups with only one hand. Once Mark sees Lucy his concentration breaks and he falls flat on his face. Lucy giggled a little bit. "Good morning Mark." Mark got up from the floor and chuckles. "Morning Lucy." Lucy drags Mark outside and they play once again. But after a week Mark begins to leave until Lucy grabs his arm and starts crying. "Please don't go Mark." Mark sighs. "Listen Lucy. I got to go. I need to become stronger than I am now. I promise we'll see each other again."  
Lucy stops crying. "Will we?" Mark smiles. "We will. I promise." Lucy smiles as Mark walks off and gives her a thumbs up. As Mark walks along the road he comes across a man with whiskers and blue skin.  
The strange man introduces himself. "Hello. I'm King Kai." Mark stands there looking at King Kai. "What do you want?" King Kai smiles. "I want to train you." Mark's interest peaked. "Alright!" King Kai stops Mark before he gets too excited. "Wait. Before you get overly excited. This training will last for seven years." Mark can't contain his excitment. "I'm ready for anything." King Kai chuckles then teleports himself and Mark to his planet for training.

Seven Years Later

King Kai teleports himself and Mark back to Earthland. "Thanks for the training King Kai!" King Kai smiles. "It's no problem." King Kai teleports back to his planet and Mark pays a visit to Hargeon. Lucy is in a Magic Shop in Hargeon. She finds the silver gate key 'Canis Minor'. When Lucy asks for the price of it the manager replies. "20,000 Jewel." Lucy tries using her sex appeal to lower the price but the manager only lowers it by 1000. She takes the price, buys it and walks out of the store. Then Mark appears in front of Lucy. "Mark? Is it you?" Mark turns around and smiles. "Yep. It's me." Lucy wastes no time and hugs him. "I missed you." Mark chuckles and hugs her back. Soon they see a large crowd so they investigate. As it turns out a famous mage known as Salamander is in Hargeon. Once Lucy looks at him she falls in love with him. However a guy and his talking cat arrive which returns Lucy to normal. The reason she fell for him is becuase of a charm that has been outlawed for a long time. Lucy takes the boy named Natsu and his talking cat named Happy out to lunch to repay him. Once they found a place to eat Lucy starts asking questions to Mark. "Hey Mark? How come you were gone so long?" Mark puts his hand behind his head and chuckles. "Well you see seven years ago I met a man named King Kai and he took me to his planet to train me." Suddenly Natsu and Happy stop eating. Then the pink haired boy asks. "Wait. You said planet. You were on a different world?" Mark nods. "That's right. And the gravity on King Kai's world was ten times the gravity here." Happy drops his fish. "Ten times!? What was that like!?" Mark then says. "Well when I got there my body felt really heavy. It took me two weeks to get used to the gravity."  
Lucy then asked. "Did you find out why you have a tail while you where there?" Happy and Natsu's jaws dropped when they heared Lucy ask that. "Yeah I did. You see I'm actually part of a race of warriors called Saiyans." Then Lucy's jaw dropped. "So you're really an alien!?" Mark nods. "That's right."  
Soon Lucy pays for their lunch and they leave. Lucy gets out Sorcerer Weekly. "Looks like Fairy Tail is at it again." Mark's interest peaks. "Fairy Tail?" Lucy explains the guilds to Mark and what they're all about. But then Salamander shows up. "Hey. I'm having a party on my yacht. And you're invited." Lucy quickly gets angered at Salamander. "What makes you think I'd go to your party!?" Salamander turns away then speaks. "I heard you want to join Fairy Tail. I can put in a good word for you and your friend there." Lucy instantly changes her mind while Mark just stares at him with an expression Lucy never saw on his face. Mark thinks to himself. _'I don't trust this guy. I doubt he really is the famous fire mage.' _Mark just keeps staring Salamander. "You know staring is rude right?" Mark brushes it off and Salamander walks away. Lucy now realizes what happened. "I fell for a psuedo charm! But we might get to join Fairy Tail!" Mark warns Lucy. "You shouldn't trust him Lucy. What if he doesn't keep his word?" Lucy does some thinking. "Listen Mark. I don't trust him either. But if he's a Fairy Tail wizard he might get us into Fairy Tail." Later it's night time and Salamander's party is in full swing. However Mark flies towards the ship and listens in on what's going on. Salamander and Lucy share a toast until. "Wait. You have a Sleep Charm. Those were outlawed sometime ago. Why do you have one?" Soon mooks come in holding the girls that were invited to the party. Then Mark sees Happy carrying Natsu and they drop inside the ship. Then Mark drops in when he sees Natsu get a case of motion sickness. Happy grabs Lucy and flies out of the ship but they fall into the water.  
Back on the ship Mark is dodging everything thrown by the mooks. Mark starts chuckling. "What's so funny?" Mark stops chuckling and stares at Salamander. "I've barely shown what I'm truely capable of."  
Lucy finds her gate keys which where thrown out of the boat. "**Open Gate of the Water-Bearer! Aquarius!**" Lucy sticks one of her keys into the water and out comes a mermaid looking spirit. "Aquarius send that ship back to shore!" Aquarius is a spirit you do NOT want to make angry. But Lucy did just that. "If you drop the keys again. I will kill you." Aquarius washs the ship back to shore and Lucy was taken along with it. Once the ship was back in the port Natsu notices that the rocking of the ship stopped. "The rocking... stopped." Lucy is now scolding Aquarius. "What were you thinking!? How could you flush me along too!?" Instead of getting the ship Aquarius actually aimed for Lucy. Then she leaves. "Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a trip for a week with my boyfriend." Mark gets up and rubs his head as Lucy and Happy enter. Natsu takes a good look at Salamander's face since Natsu knows everyone in Fairy Tail he's never seen Salamander in Fairy Tail. This confirms Mark's theory that Salamander was lying when he said he was part of Fairy Tail. But then Natsu gets a fire ball to the face by Bora/Salamander. "Awful." When everyone heard that there was a lot of confusion. Then they heard what seems to be eating. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such terrible 'Fire'." As Natsu eats the fire Lucy and Bora's jaws drop. "Now that I've eaten, I can feel my power!" Natsu starts beating up Bora and his men until half of the port town was in ruins.  
Soon the military arrives and Natsu, Happy, Mark and Lucy run away from the town.

As they get close to Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail Mark recalls his training. _Flashback.  
As Mark got on King Kai's world he felt very heavy. "King Kai? Why do I feel so heavy?" King Kai chuckles. "It's because the gravity here is 10X that of Earthland's gravity. You'll get used to it." After a couple weeks Mark did get used to the increased gravity. But as the weeks went by and he got stronger and stronger he started to miss Lucy. Talking with her and playing with her. She was his first friend but he left to get stronger. He was wondering how she was taking this.  
As he grew his power was much stronger than when King Kai took him in to train. After 7 years of intense training Mark's muscles have become more defined and has grown to a fairly high 5'7. When Mark was ready to go back King Kai gave him a new outfit. A navy blue jumpsuit with white fingerless gloves, white boots, a navy blue head bandana to match his jumpsuit and the Kai kanji on the back of the jumpsuit. "Thanks King Kai!" Mark says with excitment. "It's no problem. And everything is made from Saiyan fabric. Very tight and flexable. So if you turned into the Oozaru again which I hope doesn't happen your clothes won't rip."  
End Flashback  
_As they reach the Fairy Tail Guild Hall Lucy and Mark are excited. Of course Lucy is very excited since she was finally joining the guild she's wanted to for a long time. When they get inside Natsu starts a fight with the other Guild members. Soon a woman named Mirajane walks up to Mark and Lucy and she gets very excited by seeing Mirajane. "Newcomers?" A few seconds later a bottle comes flying at Mirajane and hits her on the head. The fight picks up as they start to use their magic but the Guild Master arrives and stops the fight. He notices Mark and Lucy and shrinks to his normal size. "Nice to meet you both." Then he jumps up to the second floor and holds documents from the magic council.  
He burns the documents and throws the burning papers only to have Natsu catch them and start eating it. "Do not fear the fools of the council. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!" Once Makarov finishes his speech everyone in the guild hall starts cheering. Soon Mark and Lucy are ready to get their Guild Marks. Lucy gets hers pink and on the back of her right hand. Mark gets his Navy blue and on his left shoulder. The two sit down at a table and start talking. "So Mark. Since you told me that you're really an alien what's your real name?" Mark chuckles. "I don't know. King Kai never told me." Lucy sighs in dissapointment. "What do you know about your race?" Mark gets a serious tone in his voice. "King Kai told me that the Saiyans are a voilent race. Always destroying." Lucy gasps at what Mark just said. "But you're so calm." Mark chuckles. "Yeah." Suddenly Natsu comes up to Mark. "I haven't seen your magic yet." Lucy then says. "Yeah I haven't seen it either." Mark gets up from his seat and smirks. "Okay I'll show you. And how about we have a fight?" Natsu nods his head. "I like the sound of that." One of the other guild members named Cana notices what Mark and Natsu said. "Looks like the new guy and Natsu are going to fight." Everyone in the guild hall looks at Mark and Natsu. "Ready Natsu?" Natsu nods.  
"Alright then. **Kaioken!**" Mark gets surrounded by a crimson red aura much to the surprise of everyone in the guild and Natsu charges at Mark. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu throws a firey punch at Mark but he catches it and shakes the entire guild hall. Natsu throws firey punches at Mark left and right but he just dodges them all. "Let's ramp this up shall we? **Kaioken X2!**" Mark powers up and charges at Natsu but he begins storing up fire in his cheeks. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu blasts a wave of fire from his mouth at Mark but he blocks it. Soon Mark's crimson aura died down and the fight was over. Natsu goes to get a job and a young boy named Romeo is worried about his father Macao who has been away on a job for a week when he said he'd be gone for 3 days. Natsu walks out of the guild hall to go find Macao and Mark and Lucy come with him. As they get into a carriage Lucy asks Mark. "What does that Kaioken thing do exactly?" Mark replies to Lucy. "The Kaioken is like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened, power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. But it can only be sustained for a short time, so you have to get the job done quickly." Then Happy asks him. "Is the Kaioken your only magic?" Mark shakes his head. "Nope. You see it's only one of my techniques. My true magic is called Ki Manipulation." Then Lucy says. "I've never heard of Ki Manipulation before."  
Mark smirks. "Well it's something only I can use. Ki is in all living things. From the grass to the trees even the air and water. And I can gather the Ki from everything. Plus everyone has Ki inside of them. So for an attack I have called the Spirit Bomb if you raise your hands up to the sky the Ki comes from you and powers the Spirit Bomb."  
Happy soon says. "You sure do talk a lot." Mark sighs and then chuckles. "I found that interesting." Mark smiles. "Thank you Lucy."  
Soon they reach Mount Hakabe and once they get out they see a huge snow storm. Lucy ends up stealing the blanket from Natsu's pack to keep herself warm and soon summons the Clock Spirit but then a monster called a Vulcan comes and steals Lucy still inside the Clock Spirit Horologium with Mark, Natsu and Happy following it.  
Once they reach the monster they see that the Clock Spirit is gone and Natsu slips out of the cave much to the shock of Mark and Lucy. The Vulcan charges at Mark with him dodging everything the monster throws. Soon Natsu comes back thanks to Happy. Mark powers up to Kaioken X2 and he and Natsu punch the demon at the same time, knocking him out. But the monster reveals itself to be the person they were searching for. Once they heal Macao up they try to figure a way back to Magnolia. "Grab on to my shoulders. I'll get us back fast." Natsu picks up Macao and he and Happy grab Mark's left shoulder and Lucy grabs his other shoulder. He puts his pointer and index up to his forehead and teleports them back to Magnolia and Macao and Romeo are reunited once again. As Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Mark leave Romeo shouts. "Thank you Natsu! You too Lucy and Mark!" Natsu and Lucy smile while Mark gives a thumbs up then make their leave.

(Not bad for a first chapter huh? I do think that this will be a lot better than the old one.)


	2. Chapter II: The First Job

"When are we going to find Daicon?" Asks a 16 year old girl wearing dark blue suit under a white armor vest with a yellow plate covering the stomach. (The Basic Armor model.)

"Be patient Nash. We will find him." Replies a 29 year old man wearing the same armor as the girl but with yellow shoulder pads. (The RIT Armor model.)

"Your father is right Nash." Says a 29 year old woman who is wearing the same armor as the man. Soon they finish looking on the planet and set course for Earthland.

**Earthland**

Lucy just finished making a contract with Canis Minor and nicknames it Plue.

"Plue?" Natsu asks as he turns his head slightly.

"Doesn't it sound cute? Right, Plue?"

"Puuun."

"I think it sounds cute." Mark says as he smiles a bit.

"Thanks Mark."

"You're welcome Lucy."

"Plue is the Canis Minor, but he doesn't go woof woof. It's weird."

"Puuun."

"You don't go meow meow, either." Plue starts doing some odd motions which Natsu can SOMEHOW understand.

"Plue! That's a great idea!"

"He understood it!" Mark's mouth is hanging open with what Natsu just did.

"Celestial Spirit huh..." Natsu starts thinking for a couple minutes then stands up.

"Okay! I've made up my mind! I agree with Plue's idea! Let's make a team!"

"I see!"

"Team?" Mark and Lucy ask at the same time.

"Aye! All members of the guild are nakama, but we make teams with whoever we get along with. If you're in a team, difficult requests will be easier."

"That's a good idea! Sounds fun!"

"This is going to be awesome!" Mark says as a smirk appears on his face.

"Let's get to work then! Here I've already decided!" Natsu puts a job request on the table, Lucy picks it up.

"Shirotsume town huh... It's close... We just need to get a book from the mansion of someone called the Duke of Everlue... WHOA! AND GET 200,000 JEWELS!?"

"Right!? Isn't it an easy job?"

"..." Lucy read the next part of the job request and was dead silent. Turns out the Duke of Everlue is hiring a blonde haired maid and Lucy just so happens to have blonde hair. Soon they get on a carriage and Natsu gets motion sickness again much to the amusement of Lucy and Mark. Soon they reach Shirotsume town. Natsu, Mark and Happy go to get a bite to eat while Lucy goes to look around the town.  
Natsu and Happy's jaws drop when they see Mark eating plate after plate after plate of food.

"And I thought we ate a lot Natsu."

"Yeah. Mark is just devouring his food."

"His stomach must be like a bottomless hole." Soon Lucy comes back and taps Mark's shoulder.

"Oh hey Lu-" Mark's sentence is cut short when he sees Lucy in a maid outfit. Natsu and Happy look at Lucy and are speechless.

"I look good in anything don't I?" Mark, Natsu and Happy just nod their heads with Lucy giving a little giggle and a little wink to Mark which causes him to blush a little bit. They soon go to the mansion located on the hill and they go through the back entrence where they are greeted by Kaby Melon and his wife.

"Let's talk about the work."

"Alright."

"Aye."

"There's only one thing I'm asking you to do: The one and only copy of "Day Break" that the Duke of Everlue owns... Please incinerate it."

"So we don't have to steal it?"

"I'm basically asking you to destroy someone's possession without permission, so it's almost the same as stealing..." The conversation continues until Lucy asks what it's about.

"Who cares? We're getting 200,000!" But Kaby Melon tells them that he's going to pay 2 Million much to the surprise of the group. Natsu and Happy run out of the mansion as fast as they can.

"Grab on Lucy." Lucy grabs Mark's hand and a white aura appears around them and he boosts out of the mansion.

They soon get to the Duke of Everlue's mansion and Lucy goes up to the front gate while the others hide. A huge woman comes out of a hole in the ground followed by the Duke himself. Lucy gets rejected from the position and gets called ugly three times. That hurt Lucy. She has never been called ugly before. Mark's heart sinks when he sees Lucy crying.

"Hey Lucy. They didn't know what they were talking about. You're the most beautiful girl I know." Lucy looks up at Mark and smiles. She wipes away her tears and hugs Mark and he hugs back.

"How are you two so close?" Natsu asks once they stop hugging.

"Me and Mark go way back. I met him back when I was 10."

"Really? How old were you Mark?"

"I was 11 when me and Lucy first met. We can tell you after we get back to the guild hall if you want."

"Sounds like a plan. Now let's get this book." Natsu leaps up to the roof with his fire magic, Happy uses his wings and flies up there, Mark grabs Lucy by the waist and the white aura sparks to life again and they rocket to the roof. Natsu melts the glass and they sneak in and enter a storage room. They look outside the room and exit after seeing that the cost is clear until the maids appear. Mark creates a small yellow ki ball in his hands and throws it at the maids and knocks them to the main floor.

"Wow. You should teach me how to do that Mark."

"Maybe after we finish this job Lucy." They find a room to hide in which turns out to be a library. They start searching until Mark finds Day Break.

"Wow Mark. You sure are lucky." The Duke pops up out of the ground.

"So that's what those other Mages were after." Lucy starts reading the book which makes the Duke mad.

"Come! Vanish Brothers!" Then come 2 members of a mercenary guild called the Southern Wolves.

"What a joke."

"They claimed to be the mages of Fairy Tail...?" Lucy takes the book and leaves, claiming there's a secret to it.

"Happy. Go after Lucy. Me and Mark can handle these guys." Happy doesn't want to leave them but he does and goes after Lucy.

"Come on Flame mage."

"How do you know what type of magic I use?"

"We were watching you. But you..." The smaller one points to Mark.

"We have no idea what your kind of magic is."

"I use Ki Manipulation Magic. I can use the energy flowing inside me for different abilities. Such as increasing and decreasing my power, firing beams of pure energy and flight." The small one walks up to Natsu while the taller one walks up to Mark.

"So Mark... How should we do this?"

"I don't know..."

"You know what. You can fight first. Give them a taste of what your race can do."

"Race?" The Southern Wolves eye's widen.

"That's right. I'm a Saiyan raised here and a proud Fairy Tail member!" A white aura sparks around Mark and he cups his hands together at his side.

"**Ka...**" A blue energy orb appears in his cupped hands.

"**Me...**" The blue orb becomes brighter.

"**Ha...**" The blue orb gets brighter and slightly bigger.

"**Me...**" The blue orb gets bigger and brighter again and he puts his hands in front of himself and shouts one final word.

"**HA!**" A blue beam of energy shoots out from his hands and knocks the bigger one into the wall which shocks the smaller one and Natsu.

"What the hell was that Mark!?"

"That? That was the Kamehameha Wave. My strongest attack." The smaller Southern Wolfe member still in shock made him easier to attack and Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Roar and knocks him out.  
Mark puts his middle and index fingers on his forehead and teleports in front of Lucy which makes her jump.

"Geez Mark! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry about that." Lucy sighs and gets up and tells Mark about the secret the book contains. After she does that the Duke grabs Lucy.

"You better tell me the secret of that book, or else I'll break your arms!" Mark glares at the Duke and creates another small ki ball and fires it at the Duke's face and he lets Lucy go.

"You little punk!" The Duke bursts out of the floor again and Happy arrives and falls in the water. Both Mark and Lucy dodge whenever the Duke bursts from the floor. Lucy pulls out Cancer the Crab and summons him after she reveals to the Duke that the secret is hidden by a magic spell that was cast on the book. Then the Duke pulls out a Celestial Spirit key.

"**Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!**" Then the giant pink haired maid appears. Apparently she is a Celestial Spirit which shocks Happy, Lucy and Mark. But that wasn't the weird thing. Natsu was holding onto Virgo when she was pulled through the Celestial Spirit to their current location. Natsu starts beating down Virgo and Lucy whips the Duke around with Cancer attacking him at the same time Lucy was. Soon both Virgo and the Duke are lying on the floor knocked out.

"You are truly a Mage of Fairy Tail."

"Aye." They soon go back to Kaby Melon's mansion and hand over the book to him. When he tries to burn it the letters in the book start changing themselves and the title changed from "Day Break" to "Dear Kaby". They all leave without taking the reward since their job was to destroy the book but they didn't. Natsu and Lucy put their hands on Mark's shoulder with Happy being on Natsu's right shoulder, Mark puts his index and middle finger to his forehead and they teleport back to the guild hall.

-**End Chapter**-

_Finally I got this thing done! You guys don't know how hectic things have been for me lately. But I do have a brand new laptop. Before I had a Windows 7 HP but now I have a Windows 8 Gateway. I'm going to get a lot of use out of this baby. Anyways I'll see you all next time for the Lullaby Arc.  
_


	3. Chapter III: The World Tournament

It is a normal day in Fairy Tail. Well as normal can get in the guild. Lucy soon comes in with a piece of paper in her hand. She gives it to Mark and he reads it.

"A World Martial Arts Tournament? First place winner gets 100.000 and second place winner gets 50.000 Jewels. Where did you find this Lucy?"

"Well a person was giving out papers and he handed me one and I knew you'd want to enter this tournament since you like fighting." Mark smirks and hugs Lucy. He stops hugging Lucy and she takes him to where the Martial Arts Tournament is located. Once they get out of Magnolia it takes them 25 minutes to get to the Tournament location. Once Mark signs in they both head back to the guild hall and Mark walks up to Gray and Natsu.

"Hey guys. Want to come join this tournament?"

"This seems like it'll be fun. I'll join."

"If the Ice Freak is joining I will too!" They both put their hands on Mark's shoulder and he teleports them to the tournament area where Natsu and Gray sign up and then they teleport back waiting for the day of the tournament.

-_**Day of the Tournament**_-

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament!" All eight fighters step up to the ring.

"We have 10 fighters ready to show us what they're capable of! Mark Daiyo! Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Yamcha! Tien Shinhan! Krillin! Chiaotzu! Tao! Woru! And Nash! Let's hope they give us a wonderful series of fights!" Mark is the first to step up and reaches inside the box and picks out ball #1. Then Tien gets ball 2, Krillin gets ball 3, Chiaotzu gets 4, Natsu gets 5, Tao gets 6, Gray gets 7, Yamcha gets 8, Woru gets 9 and Nash gets 10.

"And with that we are ready to start the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament!" Everyone gets off the ring except for Mark and Tien.

"Go Mark! You can do this!" When Mark hears Lucy cheer him on and he gives her a thumbs up.

-**First Round:** **First Match: Mark VS Tien**-

"You ready tri clops?"

"Yeah I am monkey tail."

"You may begin!" And with that both Tien and Mark rush at each other and punches are thrown left and right. Mark kicks Tien sending him over the edge but he floats without hitting the ground.

"Take this! **Dodon Ray!**" A yellow beam comes from one of Tien fingertips.

"**KamehameHA!**" Mark quickly cupped his hands to his side and fired a blue beam from his cupped hands. The beams clash with Tien's beam winning the clash.

"Damn.. I didn't think I'd have to use this.. **Kaioken X3!**" A crimson aura explodes around Mark and he charges at Tien and roundhouse kicks him into the air, then he flies up in the air and punches Tien away, and he flies up and over him and down behind to double kick him in the back, which sends Tien further up into the air. Finally Mark flies up into the air around Tien and hook kicks him into the ground outside of the ring.

"Tien Shinhan has lost! Mark Daiyo is the winner of the first match!" Soon everyone the crowd started cheering. Mark gives the Fairy Tail handsign which makes the other Fairy Tail members in the crowd give the same handsign. Then Mark smirks and walks off the ring, still giving the Fairy Tail handsign.

-**First Round:** **Second Match: Chiaotzu VS Krillin**-

"You two may begin!" Krillin and Chiaotzu bow to each other then they start throwing punches left and right. Chiaotzu stops Krillin in his tracks with his psychic powers. However Krillin can somehow still move his arms.

"**Ka... me... ha... me... HA!**" He cups his hands to his side then launches them forward sending Chiaotzu out of the ring.

"Krillin wins!"

-**First Round: Third Match: Tao VS Natsu**-

"Hmm. So you're my opponent? You don't seem all that strong."

"Oh really? Let me show you what a Fairy Tail wizard can do."

"You two may begin!" Then Natsu comes running at Tao with his fists on fire. Natsu punches Tao in the gut then roundhouse kicks him into the ring.

"You ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" Tao asks as he gets up from the ring.

"This! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu's cheeks puff up then he brings his hands to his mouth and a magic circle appears in front of his hands and a wave of fire comes shooting out of the magic circle. Tao tries his best to hold off the attack but fails and is knocked out. Then the Tournament Announcer starts counting to thirty.

"...27.. 28.. 29... 30. Tao is out and Natsu Dragneel is the winner!" Natsu does the Fairy Tail handsign and walks off the ring.

-**First Round: Fourth Match: Gray VS Yamcha**-

Yamcha smirks at Gray.

"You're my opponent? You don't look all that strong."

"You know you shouldn't underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard." Gray says as he discards his shirt.

"You may begin!" Yamcha throws a punch at Gray but he dodges it and punches back. Then he puts his fist onto his open hand.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Several spear like Ice shards come flying out of Gray's hand.

"Whoa!" Yamcha's gi gets torn in several places.

"Oh you're going to pay for that. **Wolf Fang Fist!**" A wolf howl could be heard as Yamcha attacks Gray but the Ice Make mage dodges every punch that was thrown at him. Then Gray goes on the offensive and attacks Yamcha and knocks him out of the ring with one swift kick.

"Yamcha is out! Gray Fullbuster wins!" Gray gives the Fairy Tail handsign just like Natsu and Mark did then walks off the ring.

-**First Round: Final Match: Woru VS Nash**-

Nash gives Woru a smirk and he bows to her.

"You may begin!" Then the two disappear and reappear multiple times. Finally the two reappear and throw punches left and right.

"You're good."

"Thanks. So are you." Then Woru puts his hand to his right side and a green energy ball appears in his hand.

"**Final Shine Attack!**" Woru fired a green energy beam from his hand and it hit Nash dead on and there was several rips in her fighting gi. (_Since Nash couldn't wear her armor in the tournament she bought a yellow gi with a black undershirt and kept her Saiyan gloves and boots._)

"Okay. That's it. Take this!" A red energy ball appears in Nash's hand and she fires it at Woru.

"**Final Shine Attack!**" Woru fired the green energy beam again and their beams clashed. After a couple minutes the beam struggle finishes and blows them both out of the ring.

"Unbelieveable! A double ring out! I've never seen anything like this Ladies and Gentlemen! This match ends in a draw!" Nash gets up wiping the dust off of her gi when Mark walked up to her.

"Hey." Nash took one look at Mark and instantly knew that her brother was here.

"What do you want?"

"You seem to know how to fight pretty well. How about after this tournament you come join the Fairy Tail guild?"

"I'll give it some thought." And with that Nash walks away and goes to meet her parents.

"So Nash. Have you found him?"

"Yes I have. He's fighting in this tournament."

"Excellent."

"Way to go Daughter."

"Thank you Father." But little did everyone know that a big threat will be coming to the planet and it is stronger than anything any of them have ever seen before.

-**End Chapter**-

_Wow. I didn't think I'd get this done that fast. I'm taking a small break from the main storyline and doing a bit of side stuff. I don't own Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball Z. I only own Daicon, Nash and their parents. (I STILL don't have names for them. Please give me some ideas.) Thank you for letting me use Woru in this story Natsuki DDS. :)_


	4. Chapter IV: Turles's Attack!

_Sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit... lackluster. I'll try to make this one more exciting._

There was an hour long break which gave the fighters time to relax, eat and get ready for the Semi-Finals.

"Is everyone ready for the Semi Final round!?" Then the entire crowd starts cheering and clapping.

"Let's bring out our remaining fighters then!" Then Krillin, Mark, Gray and Natsu walk out onto the ring. They did the same thing as before with the numbered balls. Natsu #1, Krillin #2, Mark #3 and Gray #4.

"The Semi Finals are ready to begin!"

-**Semi Finals: First Match: Natsu VS Krillin**-

Natsu and Krillin make their onto the ring and the fight begins. Natsu leaps into the air using his flames and attacks Krillin. It is obvious to everyone that Krillin is having trouble dealing with Natsu.

"Ready for this? **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu puffs up his cheeks and unleashes a huge wave of fire at Krillin and nearly knocks him out of the ring. Then with one firey kick Natsu knocks Krillin out of the ring.

-**Meanwhile in a barren wasteland in the Northern Continent-**

"Daiz... plant the Tree of Might."

"Yes sir." The man named Daiz pulls out a small seed and plants it into the ground and in just a few minutes the whole world starts shaking and the seed grows into a huge tree.

-**Back at the Tournament-**

"Okay what was that!?"

"I can feel several strong energy levels from where that quake came from. I'm going after them." Mark goes into the air and flies towards the Northern Continent however what he didn't know is that Nash, Kabu _(Yes that's the name for Daicon's father. And it's the name of a Japanese turnip.)_ and Kyuri _(That's the name for Daicon's mother. It's the Japanese name for cucumber. At least I'm keeping with the vegetable names for the Saiyans.) _were following him. Mark sees the Tree of Might and stops dead in his tracks.

"That thing is huge!"

_**"Mark hello? Can you hear me?"**_

"Yes I can King Kai. What is it?"

_**"Mark that's the Tree of Might. If you don't find a way to destroy it it'll suck the life out of the planet and everyone will die."**_

"I'll pull this thing up by it's roots if I have to." Nash, Kabu and Kyuri saw the Tree of Might and their eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought that was just a myth."

"I thought so too. Looks like it's no myth."

"But who could've planted it here?" Mark flies off to the Tree of Might and saw several people. One was tall with red skin and dark red hair, the other was Daiz, a cyborg looking one, two who looked exactly the same and a dark skined Saiyan with spikey hair. Nash, Kabu and Kyuri saw the people and instantly figured out who they were.

"It can't be... Turles and his Crusher Corps.!? Here!?"

The Saiyan stared at Mark.

"So you're a Saiyan too eh?"

"And what if I am?"

"Don't try to act all coy with me. I know you are one. I can see your tail plain as day." _(Alright turn on some epic music because things are going to get epic.)_

"Yeah. I'm a Saiyan. But I'm also a proud mage of Fairy Tail!" Mark turned so that they all could get a glimpse of his member's stamp.

"You're a Saiyan yet you ally yourself with humans? You're pathetic. Men. Dispose of this fool."

"Yes Turles." They all said at the same time and now Nash, Kabu and Kyuri land near Mark and he looks at them all.

"Wait... you're that girl from the Tournament aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Me, Father and Mother followed you here since you said you felt a strong power level."

"If you're here to help fight I'll gladly accept any help. These guys are strong." Nash looks at Mark again.

_'He's a lot like Father. Always willing to accept help from people he doesn't know and looks just like him too. Daicon you're special alright.'_ Nash think to herself as the Crusher Corps attack them. A red magic circle with the Kai symbol appears underneath Mark's feet.

"**Kaio-Magic: Kaioken!**" Mark gets covered in a crimson red aura and charges towards Daiz while Nash charges towards the big one named Amond. Kyuri and Kabu deal with the cyborg Cacao and the duo of Rasin and Lakasei.

"Take this! **Ki Blast: Kamehameha!**" Mark cups his hands to his side then launches them forward and a blue magic circle appears in front of the cupped hands and a blue energy wave comes out of the magic circle. This actually kills Daiz and Nash kills Amond with a swift punch to the jaw. Kyuri and Kabu kill Rasin and Lakasei but snapping their necks then kill Cacao by punching a hole in his chest at the same time.

"Bah! You pathetic fools! I have to do everything myself!"

"Let me handle this Turles guy by myself." Kyuri, Kabu and Nash all nod and Mark flies after Turles.

_'Good luck Brother. You're going to need it.' _

Inisde the Tree Turles grabs one of the fruits from the Tree of Might and eats it and gains more power as a result. Turles beats up Mark relentlessly until Mark kicks him in the jaw.

"You... don't know what you've just started..."

"I think I do."

"If the others were here they'd also help me kick your ass but since they aren't... well I'll have to do so myself."

"What makes you so sure you can?"

"Because... I AM A MAGE! A MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL! **Kaio-Magic: Kaioken X10!**"

"Kaio-what!?" Mark rushes forward and beats Turles up, down and all around. Turles does get in a few good shots in too. The battle ends up going outside of the tree and the other three Saiyans watch in amazement as they see Mark beating up Turles.

"**Kaio-Magic: Kaioken X20!**" Mark beats up Turles once again but he manages to get another piece of fruit from the Tree and eats it, giving him a advantage. Turles manages to overpower Mark and kicks him all the way down to the ground. This makes Kyuri, Kabu and Nash angry so they charge at Turles and attack him head on.

_'I have to use this time to gather energy for the Spirit Bomb.' _A white magic circle with the Kai symbol appears underneath Mark's feet and two more magic circles appear on Mark's hands as he raises his hands towards the sky.

-**Back at the Tournament-**

Lucy and the others mages from Fairy Tail look towards where Mark was gathering energy for his attack and they all wonder what's going on where he is and what he's doing.

"What is Mark doing? It's like he's absorbing magic from everything."

"Mark told me about this. He can gather energy from every living thing and use it as an attack."

"How!? How can a mage do something like that!?"

"He's a special kind of mage. A very strong one too. He may get stronger than some of the S class wizards."

"Stronger than an S class wizard!?"

-**Back on the Battlefield-**

_'It's almost done.'_ Kyuri and Kabu and knocked onto the ground and just stare at Mark as the magic circles get bigger and the Spirit Bomb increases in size.

_'Yes. It's done.' _The magic circles dissappear and Nash gets knocked down to the ground as well.

"Hey Turles! **Kaio-Magic: Spirit Bomb!**" Mark throws the Spirit Bomb at Turles who tries to hold it off but it fails and it sends him and the Tree of Might out into space. Mark falls on his back and worn out from the fight. Nash who has multiple bruises on her helps Mark up off the ground and she flies him back to the Tournament grounds with Kabu and Kyuri following behind. They soon reach the Tournament grounds but fall because of how worn out they got.

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we... call our match a draw?"

"That's okay with me."

"Good." Lucy runs up to Mark and hugs him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe Mark." Mark hugs her back and grunts a little because of the injuries.

"I'm still a little injured from that fight so please don't hug me too tight." Lucy loosens her grip. Mark looks at Kyuri, Kabu and Nash and smiles.

"Thanks for your help."

"It's no problem... Brother..."

_Haha! I'm going to be a jerk and leave it on a cliffhanger. Sorry that I haven't been working on this. It's all because of a case of Writer's block. Blame that not me and sorry for not giving Woru any screen time during this chapter I promise to give him more screen time next chapter. I will see YOU *points to reader* in the next chapter. Bye-bye! *waves bye*_


End file.
